eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1460 (9 June 1997)
Synopsis Grant bumps into Lorraine and Joe in the square as they are off to Joe's doctor's appointment. He asks how they are and Joe volunteers that Lorraine is bored at home and should go back to work. She tries to avoid it and says they don't know when they would be back, but Joe says they're bound to be back for the lunch shift, so Lorraine is forced to agree to work. Simon and Tony aren't getting on well - Simon asks Tony to go for lunch since he is doing an article on the market this morning with Polly, but Tony doesn't want to, and suggests that evening instead. Two minutes later his father comes in and says he's got to see his solicitor later, and could Tony come round afterwards, so Tony agrees to go to Ted's that evening, ignoring Simon who is sitting opposite looking aggrieved. Tony mentions to Simon that his friend from Manchester called and said he's on holiday and would be down on the 5th. Tony asks why on earth anyone would spend a holiday here, and Simon says he's not much of a reporter - it's Gay Pride on the 5th. Tony says he's not going to get involved in politics, and he certainly won't be there, so why should he know about it. Simon says it's not political, it's about their personal lives, and Tony says he doesn't want to parade his personal life. Simon says he will be there and they need to fight discrimination. Tony says that sounds political, and he's not interested. Simon says he could do a story on it, and he's sure there's a local angle. Tony is still dismissive, and Simon asks bitchily if it is because Tony's "new friend" will find out. Tony ignores him, which he seems to be doing rather a lot of lately. Grant and Tiffany argue about the godparents for Courtney, as Grant does not want Simon. Peggy says they are seeing the vicar at lunchtime and should she get Tracy to cover for them. Grant takes delight in announcing that won't be necessary as Lorraine is working, and leaves. Tiffany looks upset and Peggy reassures her, saying it was bound to happen and she has to be strong, and the christening will make all the difference. When Lorraine turns up, Peggy tells her about the christening party, and is smug when telling Lorraine she thought Grant would have mentioned it to her. Grant sees her and apologises for not mentioning it to her. She says it's a great idea and good for him and Tiffany. Grant says when Tiffany leaves they can go back to how it was before, but Lorraine says they won't - she is only working here, and it doesn't mean they are getting back together. Peggy notices the atmosphere between Lorraine and Grant, and when Grant has gone she has a go at Lorraine saying she seems to be jealous about Tiffany being here, and trying to split them up again. Lorraine tells Peggy that she and Grant have split up, and Peggy is astonished. She asks why Grant hasn't told her, and Lorraine says that perhaps he thinks things will change, however, she doesn't want anyone else to know because of Joe liking Grant - she will tell him in a few weeks time when he's hopefully more stable. So, she asks Peggy if she cold keep it to herself for now. Grant goes for a walk in the square and chats to Joe, who nearly wanders in front of a car. Joe says that everyone is treating him strangely, but he's OK now. He wants to get out and do some normal things, see friends, get some interests, perhaps get fit, and asks Grant if he can train with him and Nigel. Grant says it's OK, and they go out at 8:30. Joe says that's fine, and would fit in perfectly with going back to work at the Vic, if Grant wants him. Grant says it's fine by him, but Joe will have to ask Lorraine first, he doesn't want her to think he's going behind her back. Mark goes to his doctor again and tells him he's argued with Ruth about the fostering and he feels that if he starts taking pills it will be a constant reminder that his days are numbered and he can't do anything normal again. The doctor says only if he lets it, and why doesn't he just carry on making plans like normal people. Mark goes home and tells Ruth he agrees to the fostering. She looks blankly ugly as usual, and Mark says "well, aren't you pleased?" Ruth says she's delighted. Mark says " and that's your delighted face is it?" Tiffany sees Grant chatting to Joe in the square and goes back to the Vic and announces to Peggy that she's leaving, because she's fed up and it's no use. Peggy says she can't leave now, because Grant and Lorraine have split up. Tiffany looks thrilled. Credits Main cast *Martine McCutcheon as Tiffany *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Ross Kemp as Grant *Jacqueline Leonard as Lorraine *Paul Nicholls as Joe *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Brian Croucher as Ted *Mark Homer as Tony *Andrew Lynford as Simon *Victoria Gould as Polly *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Richard Driscoll as Alex *June Brown as Dot *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Michael Nicholson as Tim *Graham Sinclair as Solicitor Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes